


Can't stop falling in love with Bobsen

by GaySpaceHoe



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaySpaceHoe/pseuds/GaySpaceHoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobsen version of a famous fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't stop falling in love with Bobsen

It was a minty night, the moon was already up. Jensen was just getting ready for a party. He drove there on his unicorn motorcycle. 

"BOOM BOOM SHAKALAKA BOOM BOOM SHAKALAKA" The music was already playing loud. 

Jensen went inside, he didn't know why he was here but he liked going to strangers' parties, that's how he rolled.

The he saw him...dancing in the crowd, without his shirt on... Jensen suddenly felt he really wanted to meet the guy. He had white-ish beard and face that screamed "take me home and I will fuck you good".

"Hello" Jensen said as casual as he could. The man suddenly stopped jumping (dancing) and looked at him.

" _Oh_ "

Jensen smiled

"I-I'm Bob" Bob took his hand forward, Jensen squeezed it, he didn't mind the sweat. It made Bob seem even more hot.

"Well, Robert actually but everyone calls me Bob or...bread but only if you wanna sleep with me." Bob winked at Jensen, Jensen chuckled.

"I'm Jensen" then he added "Wanna get out of here?"

"Sure, Janice, what do you suggest?"

"It's Jensen"

Bob blushed, clearly embarrassed. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"No problem and I know a perfect place." Jensen winked. They were now outside, Bob was standing behind him.

"Jensen wait- I have only one question..."

"Yeah?" Jensen looked at him.

"Can you dig bread?"

Jensen smiled, he could feel butterflies "Oh baby, for you I can dig anything."


End file.
